1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a multilayered flexible circuit board, a multilayered circuit board manufactured thereby, and a portable terminal having the same.
2. Background of the Invention
A flexible printed circuit board is a board on which copper is adhered on an insulation film (in this aspect, also referred to as a flexible copper clad laminate (FCCL)), in which fine patterns can be easily formed with high flexibility, thereby continually increasing the applications to electronic products, measuring instruments, automobiles, aircrafts, and the like.
In particular, a flexible printed circuit board, which is freely flexible in any direction, has been mainly used as a connecting means for not obstructing electrical connections between the main body and the display unit during repetitive opening and closing operations in a folder-type portable terminal.
The flexible printed circuit board may be formed in the form having a plurality of layers as increasing the number of objects to be connected thereto or increasing the integration level of a circuit.
The production cost of a flexible printed circuit board manufactured with more than four layers tends to increase far more than that of a board merely manufactured with two layers, and also it has a problem of increasing the length to thickness thereof.